Rare Experience
by Major144
Summary: Quick one shot Vore fanfic. A scientist is stranded in the jungle of Pandora and encounters a Na'vi, who helps her return to her people in a unusual way.


Rare Experience

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

On the distant planet Pandora, a female researcher by the name of Kate was walking about the research station on the planet. Kate was five foot five, with brown hair and blue eyes. She dressed in brown cargo pants, black boots, and a black tanktop. The most noticeable thing about Kate, was that she was five months pregnant. Kate was excited about her child and fantasized about giving birth to the first human on Pandora. She knew it was a girl and she decided she was going to name it Pandora. Everything was going smoothly on the research station, but Kate was an adventurous soul, who desired to see the environment of Pandora in person instead of from a monitor or window. After much pestering and a few arguments Kate convinced her superiors to let her go on a small recon mission.

Kate was an experienced pilot and was given a scorpion gunship. Her mission was to do a flyby of some of the jungle and return back to base. Kate grabbed a oxygen mask, a brown jacket, and a backpack full of supplies before she got into the gunship and flew off. She was soon flying over the jungle and everything was going well, until a great leonopteryx suddenly flew down and ripped one the side rotors off of the gunship! Kate was forced to make an emergency landing and the great leonopteryx flew off satisfied with it's victory over what it believed to be another big predator.

The gunship landed in one piece and Kate tried to make contact with base, but the radio didn't seem to be working. With a sigh Kate put on her oxygen mask and grabbed her backpack. She wasn't too far from the base and if she was quick and careful she could get back before nightfall.

"We can do this little one." Said Kate putting a hand on her belly.

Kate got out of the gunship and noticed that she had company. A tall female Na'vi with black hair and wearing a red flora loincloth and some vines wrapped around her chest stood a few yards away. The Na'vi carried a spear, but she didn't look hostile. Kate smiled a bit. The humans and Na'vi were on good terms with each other, so maybe this one would help her.

"Hello. My name is Kate." Said Kate.

"I am Zeva." Said the Na'vi in english.

"My transport was attacked and it can't get me anywhere. I need to return back to the human base. Can you help me?" Said Kate.

Zeva didn't respond at first and appeared to be studying Kate's pregnant belly.

"Are you with child?" Asked Zeva.

"I am." Said Kate as she lifted her shirt up to show her pregnant belly.

Zeva walked over to Kate and crouched down next to her. She raised a hand to the belly and gave Kate a look and asked for permission to touch. Kate nodded her head and Zeva put a hand to the belly. The belly felt warm and the baby inside gave a tiny kick. A look of surprises passed over Zeva's face and she smiled.

"The baby will be a strong one. I will aid you in returning home, though in your condition it won't be easy, unless I use a special method to carry you." Said Zeva.

"Special method?" Asked Kate.

"Yes, you see the females of my species have the ability to engulf large objects and place them in our stomachs for carrying. We do this to move our children around and sometimes we do this to punish them. We even do this to punish mates. I can swallow you and carry you back to your home." Said Zeva.

"Fascinating. Alright you can do that to me." Said Kate.

Zeva stood up and picked Kate up. She lifted her up over her head and opened her mouth up incredibly wide. Kate stared down at the wide mouth in wonder. Zeva began to lower Kate into her mouth and began swallowing her.

Gulp!

Gulp!

Kate's feet and legs went down the the throat with ease. Kate felt the warm wet throat muscles touch her legs. Kate's pregnant belly went next.

GULP!

Soon the rest of Kate followed. Kate took one last look at the outside world, before the mouth closed over her head and it was swallowed down.

GULP!

Kate was surrounded by utter darkness and everything was wet.

"I guess this is how your feeling." Said Kate patting her belly.

"Kick me a few times if you can hear me." Said Zeva from the outside.

Kate did as she was instructed. Zeva smiled and patted her bulging belly.

"We will be at your home soon and I will spit you out." Said Zeva.

Zeva began to move forward, when there was a loud gurgling from her belly and she felt some pressure rise up in her throat. Zeva opened her mouth and unleashed a loud belch.

"UUUUUUUUURRRRRPPPP!"

"Sounds like someone is full." Thought Kate.

Zeva moved on and headed to the human base. She used her knowledge and skills to safely travel through the jungle and avoid predators. Soon she reached the base and a few guards and scientists approached her.

"I'm here to return something to you." Said Zeva as she got on her hands and knees.

Zeva focused her mind on her stomach and then she began convulsing. The large round lump in her belly began to move up her body, until it reached her mouth and she threw up. Kate came tumbling out with a bunch of bile and laid on the ground for a few seconds before she sat up. A few guards helped Kate up as she offered a quick explanation for what happened. Zeva wiped some bile from her lips and chin and stood up.

"Thank you for getting me here safely." Said Kate with a smile.

"Your very welcome and I hope you and your child do alright." Said Zeva as she returned the smile.

With that said Zeva turned and left to go return to her tribe.

The End.


End file.
